Akaname
|image=Akaname.jpg |kanji=垢嘗 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Akaname |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive |users=Hotaru Miyagi, |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Akaname is a puppet belonging to Hotaru Miyagi, which specialises in Bukijutsu. Akaname possesses various different types of ninja tools embedded in its' body, designed to fire many projectiles at enemies while other puppets moved in to finish off engaged opponents. Abilities and Weapons Akaname is often deployed right in front of Hotaru, and constantly bombards enemies with a continuous flow of ranged weapons, many of which are coated with a poison which debilitated the neurological system. Among the weapons in Akaname's arsenal are: * Senbon which are fired continuously when it rotates its head upside down and fires them rapidly from its mouth in a continuous stream. * Kunai with Wire Strings which function like bolas. Akaname gets up on its feet and faces the enemy, its stomach parts and several of these 'bolas' whizz out, wrapping themselves around an enemy like ropes and making them fall over. * A type of explosive missile, which it plucks from its' oesophagus with an extraordinarily long tongue, whipping it forward with the tongue towards the enemy and forcing it to explode, sending shrapnel everywhere towards enemies and also creating a strong smokescreen. The puppet has at least three of these missiles in its armoury. *Parting his back plate, Akaname also gains access to two extra, shorter arms which are actually connected to two sharp knives. These arms can rotate around the puppet's body like a helicopter/buzzsaw, usually used to defend the puppeteer from opponents who get too close. *Each of its' fingers can be fired out, all of which are poisoned. If Akaname lays a scratch on an opponent, it's game over. *Akaname's eyes are actually recording devices which are connected to an eyepiece the user wears. Akaname can be sent on scouting missions because of this, or to peer around hazardous areas while the user is concealed. *Akaname's long tongue is coated with sulphuric acid and also contains the same acid inside. If ejected at the enemy the tongue will explode, causing immense pain if it makes contact with the enemy. Appearance Modelled after a traditional ghost, the puppet bears a very grotesque image, designed to strike discomfort into the hearts of those who behold it. Akaname resembles a goblin like creature with long flowing hair, twisted features and wrinkly grin skin. It was created painstakingly by Hotaru to resemble a living painting, and has exaggerated grooves on its skin resembling the caress of a painter's brush. The puppet has a bent back and unevenly shaped limbs, which allow it to rotate freely in full revolutions to overwhelm enemies. Akaname is usually covered by a long red robe to hide the indentations and grooves on its body which could be a dead give away to observant enemies to the positions of several key weapons. Trivia *The Akaname is a Japanese ghost which purportedly feeds on filthy bathroom floors in Japan with its' long tongue.